White aganist Black
by Xedal
Summary: A mysterius girl by the name of Blackflame saves Sailor Moon by sure death and asks help from the scouts but only Sailor Moon trusts her so she goes aganist all her friends to help her but sometimes the apparence of things can betrayal you.


It was a sunny day but Serena didn't feel good so she thought about not coming at school but she didn't want to make her friends worry most because she knows that if they will only think that she is sick they will not let her fight with them against their enemy's and she doesn't want them fight alone without her, so she got up ignoring the big headache and the hot she had and got dressed and trying to sound more normally possible she shouted

"AHHH of goodness I late!" and running she got the things she needed and went out but her mother saw the point were she left with worry because she swore she saw a strange look on her daughter.

School went as usual for Serena, and no one included Naru, Gurio, Makoto and Ami noticed that she was sick which she was grateful for but at the same time she was sad if no one noticed does no one really care for her or she was good as actor?

But unknown to her, Amy noticed since she is studying to be a doctor and was a little worried but stayed silent thinking that if it was something serious she would have stayed at home.

At late night Serena was still at school studying because her teacher of English gave her extra homework to do and if she doesn't finish that first she can't go home, but when the teacher got away forgetting of her she passed out because of her sickness.

She waked up only when she heard her communicator she opened it and saw Luna face

"Serena where are you! The Sailor scouts need you at the new market a monster is destroying everything!" at this the girl got up and transformed immediately into Sailor moon.

Ignoring her sickness she started to run to the market but on her way she meets others monsters, five big grey werewolves that surrounded her, one of them said.

"AHAHHAHAHAHHA you fell on your trap Sailor moon!"

"What!" Sailor Moon said

"Thanks to our special noise me and my brothers localized you when you transformed, while the other Sailor are occupied with the most powerful of us we will tear you in pieces!" he continued before attacking the poor sailor moon with all this brothers at the same time.

Even if they were a lot of them they weren't a lot stronger if Sailor moon would have been ok they would be dead by now but this wasn't the case so soon they immobilized Sailor moon and were about to kill her when someone said

"Power of the black flame" and out nowhere a black scythe with two blades that seemed black flamers, the first longer then the other, attacked and killed in one instant all the monsters, Sailor Moon looked up just in time to see a girl with a look similar to the mental image we have of the dead but with a motive of black and grey flamers as tincture, the girl that wear this thing got near Sailor moon and extended her hand to her to take, at first Sailor moon was a little scared but in the end moved by something she took the hand and got to her feet but she was too weak to actuality stand an finished to crash into the stranger that smiled under the hood

"As usual you put yourself in danger for the others Moon-chan" at this Sailor Moon was a lot confused

"I will explain when we got the Sailor scout out trouble" continued putting the girl with a simple movement on her back

"Hey Flamy-Chan I can walk alone!" Sailor Moon protested but then she realized what she said and stayed silent

"I see you remember the nickname you gave to me and by the way since you are sick I will never let you walk" said the figure before stated to run on the direction of the fight.

Only some moments after the strange girl stopped when she saw the monster and let Sailor Moon go down, this didn't go unnoticed by the other Sailor that looked a lot surprised by the appearance of this strange girl so the monster that after seeing Sailor Moon decided to attack her in order to kill the blond girl so the mysterious girl held out a hand and a black stick appeared, after she said

"Power of the black flame" on the stick appeared the two black flamers and the girl throw the now scythe at the monster on a manner a lot similar to the way Sailor moon did with her tiara, and killed it under the confused eyes of the scouts at this point the girl decided to explain

"I am Blackflame, on the past I was a child created by your enemies to kill princess Serenity" at this the scouts went on defensive mode

"don't worry I never tried to do that on my will because queen Serenity saved me and made me understand right from wrong, I helped you guys to fight the evil till Beryl brain washed me and made me try to kill the princess but when I attacked her with my most powerful hit I come to my senses and took the blast in time dying on her place…" Blackflame continued, while Serena had a little flashback that made her start to cry.

--Flashback--

"Flamy-Chan please don't die you don't deserve this!" said princess Serenity looking at the drying figure on the ground, while crying

"Moon-Chan…I…am…sorry" the figure said with her final breath, closing her dark violet eyes forever

"NOOO FLAMY-CHAN PLEASE OPEN YOU EYES, YOU ARE MY FRIEND YOU CAN'T DIE!" Serenity shouted shaking her without result.

--End of the flashback--

"…but now you only see me as a figure of the past because the me of the present still doesn't remember anything and this is why I need your help"

"Why do you need your help?" said sailor Jupiter curios

"Because the myself of the present has a lot of negative emotions trapped inside her and if you don't help her she will go berserk and destroy everything and as well herself"

"But how should we help her if we don't even know her" asked Sailor mercury

"I am sure Sailor Moon will able to recognize her" concluded Blackflame while she started to dissolve in the air

"Moon-Chan please next time you feel sick stay at home on your bed till you feel better and don't cry" added before dissolving away completely leaving the Sailor to think about what she has said.

Hello guys if you didn't understand already the story takes place after Darian is took by the enimes on the first season

Ps:...sorry my bad grammar...


End file.
